Tmnt 2012: Fangirling
by cartoonchick
Summary: A Ninja Turtles fan named Alicia finds the turtles! Will they like her? Will she end up as one of their girlfriends?


**Tmnt 2012: Fangirling: Chapter 1: My Story**

Hi, I'm Alicia.

I'm a shell head. A Ninja Turtles fan.

I know it sounds stupid but, it's an AMAZING show!

My life is based around it. My room, locker, bike, backpack...Basically, you name it, I have it.

Who's my favorite?

Donatello! He's been my crush for about a year.

Ever since the show started.

Second favorite? Raphael.

I feel like I'd be his best friend. We're so much alike!

Where am I now?

In the car with my mother doodling away in my notebook.

"One day..." I say looking at a picture of me kissing Donnie on the cheek.

"Almost there." My mother tells me.

"Yay!" I say putting away my notebook.

Moving to New York was the best thing ever.

I got to search for the turtles!

Obsessive, I know but, come on! Like you wouldn't?!

As soon as we arrived at the apartment where I'd be living, I ran to the roof.

The city that never sleeps, New York City. My perfect dream.

"Alicia! Get down here! I'm leaving!" My mother calls.

I hopped down. "I'll be back in a month." My mom says.

"Okay." I say hugging her and finishing the room set up.

After she leaves, it's midnight. My chance to meet the turtles!

The streets are still busy at this time.

I guess that's what you'd expect from the "city that never sleeps" at night.

I could hear footsteps behind me.

I was hoping it was the turtles with all my heart.

But, in a flash, everything went black.

When my eyes opened I heard a VERY familiar voice.

"The one known as Alicia is going to be very useful to Kraang."

"Oh my god. KRAANG!" I thought.

I try to free myself but, the kraang were smart.

They WERE from another dimension.

So, I had no chance.

I was doomed...

I was tired of thinking about it.

The turtles OBVIOUSLY weren't going to run in and save me.

I was giving up all my hope.

"Kraang thinks the ones know as the turtles will not be a threat to Kraang."

"I wouldn't be too sure you brain blobs." I say trying to free my arms.

"The one known as Alicia is the thing known as doomed. The ones known as the turtles will not save you."

"If I know how the turtles are, they'll save me! I've seen everything they've EVER done." I say.

Now that I hear it out loud, that sounds kinda stalker-ish.

A flash of a green light and everything goes black...

"We can't just leave her here!" A high pitched voice says.

Michelangelo? It sounds so much like him! I has to be!

"Mikey, we don't have a choice! If Splinter finds out, he'll kill us!" A Leo-Sounding voice says.

My eyes start to open.

I see they're the turtles.

I knew they'd freak out if they found out I knew EVERYTHING about them.

So, I decided to fake being scared of them.

I screamed and started to move backward.

"I-It's okay! We won't hurt you!" Donatello says.

I screamed again and accidentally backed up into Raphael.

He grabbed my arms and held his sai to my back.

"AH! What the heck!?" I say.

"Listen, Girly, we need to stay hidden from the people. If you can't do that, we could have to kill you." Raph tells me.

I roll my eyes.

"Listen. We're ninja-" Leo says as I cut him off.

"Turtles. You were raised in the sewers of this city by your Sensei, Splinter. You're friends with a human named April. Donatello is head over heels in love with her but, she doesn't know it. Raph has a pet turtle named Spike. Leo is in love with the show 'Space Heroes' and Mikey loves to prank you guys. You fight the Kraang, Shredder, Dog-Pound, Fish-Face, and the Foot Clan. But, you keep yourselves out of sight. Did I sum it up well?" I say.

I know I said I was gonna NOT tell them but, I WASN'T going to be told everything I ALREADY KNOW by LEO!

The turtles stood staring at me.

"How do you know all this?!" Donnie asks me.

"I bet she's a spy! She's been sent fro Shredder!" Raph says pointing a finger at me.

"No, I'm not. I'm kinda like my..um ...friend...Timothy! He ALWAYS talked about you guys. I did too. But, he's been missing since May."

"Timothy?!" Donnie asks me.

"Yeah! I'm his friend, Alicia. When he first met you guys, he said that Donnie told him a lot. So, he told me." I say.

It was OBVIOUSLY all a lie but, I didn't wanna break the fourth wall here.

Raph grabbed my arms and tied them together.

"Let's see what our SENSEI has to say about this." He says


End file.
